THE ASTRONOMY TOWER
by Ditzy Spacecadets
Summary: Totally rewritten. New Character called Namaria joins HP in 6th Yr. Voldemort never rose coz he just didn't in my Fan fic. Cool banana's?
1. The Astronomy Tower and Broomsticks

Disclaimer- Quess what WE didn't invent the characters J.K. Rowling did.  
  
Author Note- Okay pleaz promise not to be confused. Ok Ginny is on an exchange program at Durmstrang. Namaria our main character is from Durmstrang, is Viktor Krums on/off girlfriend and is at Hogwarts as she has been expelled from Durmstrang (shhh its a national secret!). She is related to tons of people and is a true Bitch. (Gawd even my A/N r stories!) hmm. If you don't like bad words Don't read. The first few chapters only have a few of the naughty words but if I write in a bad mood the amount might jump pretty quickly. If anyone wants to be my beta send me a email at chookyfrog@hotmail.com Coolo banana's? Groovy!!! I'm prepared to beta 4 u 2! All Italics are telepathy between characters!  
Always remember- Pi to 4 decimal places is 3.1415  
Luv   
Tabitha  
  
CHAPTER ONE- ASTRONOMY TOWER AND BROOMSTICKS  
  
Namaria Alantras patted shydragon on the head, "If I get expelled this time mum'll flip!"  
Shydragon lifted his head in a look that agreed.  
"I swear on my fathers pet snails grave I will try to behave and not break all the rules, only some," Shydragon bit her hand. "Okay then only a few?"  
Shydragon snorted and her an appointed look.  
"Fine! Damn it! Look at the size of this place. I am, like, so, going to get lost."  
Ron Weasley crept up behind her, "Hey".  
"Ho what do ya know," she sang.  
"I know that my cousin has completely lost what little she had," Ron said with an evil grin, "You still have that god forsaken wolf".  
"I haven't lost it I just can't find any use for it and of course I still have Shydragon," she said, "Hey is true that Draco Malfoy goes here? Viktor was talking about him after the tournament. Vik thinks he could be a really good Quidditch player."  
Ron snorted, "Draco Malfoy..... Quidditich player.... HA!!!! Harry could beat him any day."  
"Oh the mysterious Harry Potter," she said sarcastically, "He sounds like an immature spoilt brat to me."   
"You haven't even met Harry, or Draco for that matter!" Ron said impatiently.  
"Actually I met Draco last summer. He's really nice but his dads a complete moron!"  
"You like Draco. You mean Draco Malfoy. You mean is in the Draco Malfoy that's in Slytherin?" Ron said totally aghast.  
"Well yeah. You make it sound bad," She said confused.  
"Well it is a bad thing. You are a Gryffindor aren't you?"  
"Yeah"  
"And Gryffindors hate Slytherins and like Harry. Well they are supposed to hate Slytherins and like Harry,"  
"Well I'm not a very good Gryffindorian citizen then am I?"  
"well no you're.."  
Harry decided to enter the conversation then, "Ron who is this absolutely gorgeous gal you are talking to? Why have we yet to be introduced?"  
Ron shook his head sadly and Namaria looked down her nose at this wannabe.  
"I'll introduce myself then. I am Harry Potter and you are?"  
"Namaria Alantras" she said civilly.  
Harry took her hand and moved to kiss it. Namaria pulled her hand away with a sniff.  
"Oh so would rather me kiss you properly?" Harry grined.  
"Harry I wouldn't," Ron said trying to hid his fear.  
Harry leant forward and kissed Namaria. She pulled back and slapped him across the face as she said the words to a spell under her breath.  
Harry turned into a newt.  
"Much better," she said with an angelic smile.  
"If Dumbledor finds out he won't be happy," Ron said wisely.  
"Oh but he is almost cute this way."  
"Namaria" Ron warned.  
"Fine" She clicked her fingers and Harry was, alas, Harry again.  
"Oh. You want to play hard to get. Meet me in the astronomy tower after dark."  
Namaria turned around and walked away. Much to dignified to give that comment a response.  
"You didn't tell me your cousin was hot, Ron. Are you holding out on me?"  
Shydragon followed her and bit her hand.  
"Oh I almost forgot you didn't I?" she said and gave the wolf a scratch on its head.   
She felt something on the back of her neck. She whirled around to find Draco standing behind her with a smirk on his absolutely gorgeous face.  
"So you still dating Krum?" He asked, as always getting right to the point.  
"Yeah.... I don't think I will be for much longer as much as I love the fool. He is always trying to chat up Veela's and I just...."  
Draco lifted his finger to her lip. "Shhh," he said nicely, " I really don't want to hear about your love life. I mean I saw Potter kissing you before. Are you ill?"  
"No. He's just a self centered, pretentious..:"  
"Son of a bitch" Draco chimed in with her.   
"You are just too sweet, Draco."  
"Don't I know it."  
They started laughing.  
Lavender came bounding over. "Namaria, You have to come and unpack your stuff and you have to met Hermione."  
Draco blew Namaria a kiss as Lavender pulled her towards the Gryffindor tower.  
"Potter Rules" Lavender said distastefully.  
Namaria went green. "Potter Rules. What is he doing sleeping with the gryffindor prefect?"  
"Yeah. He is," Lavender said with a shiver.  
"Why am I not surprised? Vik was so right about Harry," She said shaking her head at the thought of Viktor.  
Lavender looked up innocently, "So you and Viktor still dating"  
Namaria sighed, "Yes and no. Maybe not for long though. It's confusing"  
"Do you know any else you might have a inkling to date?"  
"Yes!... No... Maybe...." Namaria said rapidly  
"Draco was eyeing you off."  
"Was he?" Namaria said quickly, "I mean...."  
Lavender looked at Namaria knowingly, "Namaria Malfoy. I think I could get used to that."  
"Lavender I don't think..." Namaria began.  
"Good thing, you would probably be in terrible pain if you did."   
Namaria flopped into one of the overstuffed chairs in the Gryffindor common room.  
Hermione waltzed down the stairs. "Hi, You must be Namaria."  
"How did you come up with that. You are like a total genius."  
Hermione looked down her nose at Namaria. Namaria had red hair almost immediately pointing out she was related to the Weaseleys. Her ever so slightly pointed nose reminded her of... hmm she couldn't put a name to it. Her gold eyes matched those of her wolf which was staring up at Hermione. "You know you are not allowed pets."  
"But were would you put Harry then. He is much to dangerous to be released into the wild. He would be extinct within the week without a mirror."  
Lavender tried to choke back a laugh and failed. Hermione eyes were like daggers as she looked down at Namaria.  
I really don't like you bitch. You leave Harry alone.  
Who would want Harry when Draco was available. Alas I doubt that will be for long.  
Hermione looked shocked. "You're a telepathic!" she said aloud.  
"My God. My IQ just droped by 10 for talking to you."  
Who are you?  
Thankfully not you, hermione. It is incredibly rude to talk telepathic when others in the room can't.  
If you ever talk about harry that way again I'll...  
You'll what turn me into a newt. Ask Harry what it feels like. He was one about 10 minutes ago.  
WHAT?????  
"Lavender will come and help me unpack my stuff. Why don't you go and console Harry? And would you mind telling him I won't see him in the Astronomy tower tonight. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco."  
Leaving Hermione to rage by herself, Lavender and Namaria walked up the steps to the girl's dorm.   
All the other girl's were sitting around talking and looked up in surprise when the door opened to reveal Namaria.  
"Who're you?" said Parvati.  
"Namaria Alantras. Who are you?"  
"I'm Parvati, this is Amanda and Sarah and Alana. The other bed belongs to Hermione." she pointed to the neat bed near the window.  
"Which is the furtherest bed from her's?"  
"That one. Its mine, but you can have it. Its got a nice view of the forbidden forest. The windows really big, very useful, but its a bit drafty sometimes, but if you want as much space from Hermione..."  
"Who said anything about me? Its her that needs her own space. 12 miles in fact."  
The girls laughed and Parvati went to move her stuff.  
"What's your wolf's name?" She asked as she packed up her stuff.  
"Shydragon. Are you okay with it in here?"  
"Does Hermione like it?"  
"Don't think so"  
"We'll get along just fine, then." She grinned at Shydragon, who was lying on Hermione's bed.  
Just then Hermione stormed in.  
"What's this with Harry and you and the Astronomy Tower!!!" She yelled.  
"I don't know, it was his idea."  
Hermione glared at her then started towards her bed. She stopped when she saw the wolf.  
"Get it out of my bed!"  
"What I thought you liked dirty animals in your bed?" Namaria stated in her most sarcastic tone.  
"From what I hear you asked Harry to join you in your bed," Hermione snarled.  
The girls in the room went silent.   
"You asked Potter to sleep with you?" Amanda asked shocked at the very thought.  
"Of course I bloody didn't and If you don't mind I need to get ready," Namaria growled.  
"Get ready for what?" Hermione asked, "So you are going up to the Astronomy Tower?"  
"No I'm going to Hogsmeade with Draco. And I don't know why you are asking it is none of your business."  
"You are going to Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy," Parvati sounded awed.  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"  
Hermione stamped her foot and pushed Shydragon off the bed, "You know you are not meant to go out after curfew. Wouldn't that be funny in trouble on your first day," snarled Hermione.  
What did Harry tell you about the Astronomy Tower?  
That it was your idea and you tried to kiss him.  
Me kiss Harry Potter. That is so gross.  
Namaria grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. She opened the door to see all the girls, except Hermione, looking at her expectantly.  
Amanda looked at her as if she had gone insane, "Why are you wearing muggle clothes?"  
"These are the latest fashion. Hipsters and boob tubes. You wizards really need to get out more."  
Namaria opened the door and stepped into the common room.  
"Namaria, babe, you weren't at the Astronomy Tower. Want to go up there now? Or I can kick the guys out of the dorm and we can go in there?" Harry said leering at her boob tube.  
"Potter do not call me babe. And no I am going to Hogsmeade with Draco so if you would step out of my way."  
The fire flared and Viktor Krum's face appeared. "Hello darling."  
"Oh Hi Viktor. How are you?"  
"Fine Darling and you? How's Hogvarts?"  
Harry looked at Namaria as if she had grown horns. "You're Viktor Krums girlfriend?"  
"Ov course she is Harry. I alvays thought you vere as stupid as you looked and now I see you are stupider"  
Namaria laughed.  
"It is lovely to see you smiling Darling. I trust you are up to your usual mischief."  
"Not yet Vik. Give me a week. When's your next game?"  
"In about two veeks I can come and visit you before hand. And I vant to see you at Christmas."  
"Sure."  
Harry looked from Viktor to Namaria, "You are Viktor Krums girlfriend!?!"  
"I thought I explained that too you before Potter. Namaria is my girlfriend."  
"Namaria is your..."  
"Girlfriend. Hov many times must I repeat myself!?"  
"You and her..."  
"Are dating. Yes. Nov go avay. You are annoying me,"  
"Harry. This is why I refused to go to the Astronomy tower with you!"  
Viktor's face went bright red, "Harry.... You asked MY girlfriend to go the Astronomy tover! Hov dare you! Well she is Avfully pretty but she is MY girlfriend. Namaria vait a moment. I need the floo povder." Viktor murmured to himself, "Potter and my girl. MY girl."  
The fire went red and suddenly Viktor was standing in front of Harry. "If I had a broomstick here I vould shove it so far up your..."  
"That sounds painful," Harry muttered.  
"Accio Broom," Namaria muttered.  
A Firebolt two thousand landed in her hand. She leaned over and gave Viktor a kiss and whispered, "Here's your broom."  
Viktor grinned and Harry bolted up the stairs.  
"Ok Darling vhat nov? Do you have your ovn room?" he asked playfully.  
"Alas no. We have Dorms here and we have to live at Hogwarts."  
"I remember some closets from vhen I stayed for the tournament," Viktor said hopefully.  
"No. I have class tomorrow. How about we just go for a walk. Or even better a fly. You do after all have your broom."  
"Can ve fly to a place vith private rooms?"  
"No."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco stood at the door of Hogwarts looking skywards and wondering where Namaria was. They had after all agreed to go to Hogsmeade. He saw a broom come out of the Gryffindor tower with two people on it. One looked remarkably like Viktor Krum and the other, well, it had to be Namaria. They seemed to be pashing an awful lot and Draco couldn't help but wish he could fly while kissing.  
He shook his head and went to find someone to get drunk with. Oliver Wood should still be awake.  
"Quidditch Players get all the fun," he muttered darkly as he turned to go inside.  
  
* * *  
  
The Forbidden Forest looked dark and Namaria was sure she saw something moving in there underneath the broom. Viktor was strong he could take care of her.  
"So vhat is there betveen you and Harry? Did he really ask you to the Astronomy Tover?" Viktor asked with a worried look on his face.  
"Yes he did. I turned him down of course. You are the only one for me," she said quietly, thinking of Draco..... then Hogsmeade. "Oh shit" she muttered under her breath.  
"Pardon darling?"  
"Oh shit. How sad it will be when you have to go home," she said on the spot.  
"I von't if you don't vant me to." he said  
She looked down at the Forbidden Forest again and mumbled something that sounded remarkably like "Oh shit."  
"So, sveetheart, did you really get expelled from Durmstrang?"  
"Yeah. I broke into the headmasters office and blew up his chair. I refuse to do 19 detentions in a week."  
"Hov many?"  
"Well you know how I snuck out to see you?"  
"Yes," Viktor said with a guilty expression.  
"Well some bitch dobbed me in. I got caught and given 20 detentions. Okay I did the first one hoping I could get away with the other 19. Didn't work."  
"So It's my fault you got expelled?" Viktor said looking at his shoes.  
"Of course not. It's my parents genes fault. Its their fault I have such a terrible temper."  
Viktor laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your temper is perfect like he rest of you."  
Namaria looked down at her lap.  
"Vhat's vrong" Viktor asked worried by his girlfriends sudden change of mood.  
"Nothing just PMT"  
"Oh do you vant to go back or find someplace private?"  
"No. I'm enjoying the fly," she said as she leaned back on Viktor.  
"Hmmm." he said slightly upset by the fact she turned down the 'someplace private'.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron looked angrily at Hermione. "Just because Harry hit on Namaria and not you doesn't give you the right to bitch about her behind her back."  
"Harry did not hit on her!!!" Hermione screeched.  
"Yes he did. Accept it Hermione. Harry's changed alot in the last year."  
"Yes I know he has! I'll bet you anything she hit on him first. Harry just isn't like that." Hermione turned around and marched up the stairs.  
Ron shook his head and flopped down into one of the chairs. Where were the prefects when you need them?  
George came running into the room with Jana hanging onto his arm.  
"George, slow down. You'll have a heart attack and then I'll have to marry Fred," she said jokingly.  
Fred came running in he room and stood in front of Jana, "Was that a proposal?"  
Ron coughed.  
"Oh, Ronnikins, what are you doing up at this unseemly hour?" Fred said with a smirk in Jana's direction.  
"Nothing, Just telling Hermione to leave Namaria alone. She's been bitching about her because Harry asked her to the Astronomy tower instead of Hermione," Ron shrugged, "And now Namaria's gone off with Viktor Krum to go who knows where and do who knows what!"  
Jana looked confused, "Who's Namaria?"  
"Our cousin, that Harry has decided to try to sleep with. Stupid git," George muttered.  
Jana looked even more confused, "Why is Harry trying to sleep with her and why is she with Viktor Krum and why is Hermione pissed off that Harry want's to sleep with Namaria and why has she started mid-term?"  
George and Fred looked at each other and laughed. George pulled Jana to the portrait, "I'll explain tomorrow. Promise," he told her as he pushed her out the portrait.  
"Okay Ron, where is Namaria?"  
"I don't have the faintest idea. she left with Viktor Krum about half an hour ago," Ron said glaring at the 'Prefect' and head boy that should have been there half an hour ago and stopped all this.  
"Okay where's Harry? Did he really offer Namaria to go to the Astronomy Tower with him?" George inquired.  
"Harry is in his room sulking because Namaria refused to go to the Astronomy Tower with him and Viktor Krum threatened to put a broomstick up his...." Ron said with an evil grin.  
"Viktor Krum WHAT?" Fred gasped at Ron.  
"Namaria is his girlfriend."  
George sighed, "She is?"  
Ron looked at George and laughed, "She's your cousin you git! I'm going to bed you can sort out this mess." Ron turned on his heel and left the room.  
George looked at Fred, who was the headboy, "When did our little brother turn into a turd?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N what are you reading the Author notes for you should be reviewing!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Astronomy Tower and Problems

DISCLAIMER- The characters used in theis story are the prperty of J. R. Rowling!  
  
A/N- Hey its me. For all those Harry lovers all will be explained. Not in this chapter but eventually. Harry isn't really a man wh%#^ just a little bit confused! All Italics are telepathy between characters!  
Always remember- Divorce is Latin for to rip a mans balls off with his wallet  
Luv  
Tab   
  
THE ASTRONOMY TOWER AND PROBLEMS  
  
Namaria threw her breakfast plate at Harry. The eggs and jam covered toast hit him square in the chest. "If you ask me to go to the Astronomy Tower once more I shall set you alight and ask Vik to piss on your ashes!" she screeched.  
The entire dining hall went silent except for the single clap that came from the Slytherin table.  
Lavender pulled Namaria back down into the seat as Harry stood there looking down at his now ruined dress robes.  
Snape stood up and yelled at the pair, "Harry Potter and you," he waved at Namaria, "report to Dumbledor's office immediately after breakfast."  
Harry shrugged and looked at Namaria, "I only want you to go to the Astronomy Tower once."  
Namaria picked up her wand and set Harry's ruined dress robe alight. "I warned you."  
Viktor Krum looked at Namaria from the teachers table and gave her an inquiring look.  
Do you vant me to piss on his ashes nov or later?  
Later. I think Snapes about to put it out!  
Snape flicked his wrist and Harry's dress robes were both clean and unburnt. "I would have every right to leave you alight Potter. She did warn you."  
Harry glared at Snape and went back to eating his breakfast.  
Parvati gave Namaria a withering look, "You're in big trouble now."  
"Yeah."   
"You could get expelled!" Lavender squealed.  
"Been there, done that," Namaria said with a grin.  
"You what?"  
"I was expelled from Durmstrang," she laughed.  
"You...... expelled.... You?"  
"Yeah. I set the headmasters chair alight."  
Parvati looked at her friend shocked, "You really like fire don't you."  
The pair started laughing.  
Harry looked at Namaria, "You've lit a fire in my heart."  
"And I'll get Viktor to piss on that and put it out," Namaria growled.  
Viktor stood up from the head table and headed towards Namaria,   
Did Potter ask you to the Astronomy Tover again?  
Yes he did!  
Hov about I set him alight and then I piss on his ashes so that you don't get your hands dirty on that scum.  
Haha Viktor. Snape'll just put it out again and I'll get in even more trouble.  
I'll protect you   
Did you say that Viktor?  
No I thought you did.  
Curious.  
Viktor leant over and gave his girlfriend a kiss.  
I thought you were dumping him?  
What? who are you?  
Namaria is that true?  
No of course its not. I love you Viktor.  
I love you too.  
"Breakfast is over!" Snape yelled, "You two report to Dumbledor now."  
Viktor lifted Namaria out of the chair.  
"How long are you staying for," Namaria asked as Viktor put her down.  
"I have to leave tomorrov," he said sadly.  
"Don't go," Namaria whispered.  
"You, with Krum, report to Dumbledor NOW!!!" Snape roared.  
Namaria gave Viktor a quick kiss and wandered towards Dumbledor's office.  
Harry was standing outside waiting for Dumbledor.  
"What, you aren't up the Astronomy Tower with your precious Viktor," Harry snarled, "I know you are waiting for me to take you up."  
Namaria looked intently at an absolutely fascinating brick.  
"Yes we all know about how you and Krum went off last night looking for some place private."   
"Is your lovelife so boring you have to watch other's?" She said sarcastically, "Oh, right, I remember, you don't have one, do you?"  
"And that would explain why I'm sleeping with Anjelique the Gryffindor prefect."  
"Oh I didn't know that, Harry," Dumbledor said as he stepped up behind Harry.  
Harry had the good grace to at least go red. Namaria stiffled a laugh.  
"Namaria dear, How longs it been since I last saw you?" Dumbledor asked ignoring Harry intirely.  
"About 5 years uncle. Ever since I started at Durmstring." Namaria said staring at Harry's goggling eyes.  
"You're her un..unc..uncle?" he gasped.  
"Why yes Harry. Namaria is rather lucky we don't look alike though." Dumbledor said looking fondly at his neice, "Namaria would you be so kind as to step into my office?"  
"Yeah. I suppose I could."  
Harry looked at the closing door as if it were the hardest arithmetic question ever.  
  
* * *   
  
Draco watched as Krum picked up Namaria and gave her a kiss. He felt his blood boiling away in the back of his brain.  
"Draco, you seem as if you are some where else," Blaise said.  
"Huh. Sorry I was not really here. I'm sure the wall taste fantastic," Draco said dreamily as he watched Namaria leave the dining hall.  
"Draco! WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU I EXPECT YOUR ATTENTION!" Blaise screeched  
"I'm sure blue would look good," Draco said absently.  
Blaise slapped Draco across the back of the head. "Who would want you if they could have Viktor Krum?" she snarled.  
"ME!" Draco sneered as he stood up and walked towards the dorms to get his things for the first class.  
"She loves Viktor, Draco!!! You are nothing to her," she yelled.  
Draco looked at Namaria and remembered how she had blown him off when they were going to go to Hogsmeade. Maybe Blaise was right.  
Draco walked out of the dining hall and into the corridor. Viktor Krum stood in front of him. Draco grabed him by the arm and draged him outside.  
"Vhat are you doing?" Viktor asked.  
"Stay away from Namaria," Draco sneered.  
"I believe you have gone insane Draco. She is my girlfriend. I love her therefore I stay near her," Viktor said rather bemused by the turn of events.  
Draco shook his head in confusion. What was he doing. "I'm sorry Viktor. I'm just confused."  
"Yes," Viktor said as he turned and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Namaria looked at Professor Dumbledor, "But uncle what was I supposed to do? Say yes next time he asked me to the Astronomy Tower?"  
"No Of course not but you didn't have to set him alight," Dumbledor sighed.  
"What should I have done then? Come to one of the teachers. It would be my word against that of the great Harry Potter! They are really going to believe that the great Harry Potter asked the new girl to the Astronomy tower!"  
"No but you could of come to me. I can't let you go without any discipline. 2 weeks worth of detention and please don't set my chair alight. Now off you go hurry up before you are late to class."   
  
* * *  
  
Namaria looked at her timetable and winced. Potions with Percy. A whole period discussing how the bottom of the cauldrens used were terrible thin and there really should be regualtions. She grabbed her books and had a quick look in the mirror. Glad she had decided to wear her clothes instead of the school robes.  
She ran down the stairs and nearly tripped over Ron at the bottom.  
"Ron, you're wearing school robes," Namaria said over a giggle.  
"Namaria it is the school uniform. You know the thing you wear at school," Ron was obviousely confused by Namaria's comment  
"Yeah. Sure Ron. Where's Potions?"  
"Come with me I have potions now to. So how bad is your punishment?"  
"Two weeks worth of detentions. It was worth it to see Harry's robe on fire."  
"Yeah. Definetely," Ron said quietly.  
"I thought you were the leader of the Harry fan club?"  
"Don't tell anyone my secret but I can't stand him anymore!"  
"Oh! Alrighty then."  
  
Percy stood in front of the door glaring at the two late comers.  
"Ron, Namaria, you two should no better then to be late to my class," Percy said as he shock his head.  
"We were just checking if the bottoms of our cauldren's were thick enough," Namaria said quickly.  
"How very intelligent of you. Now take a seat," Percy said, not bothering to hide his suspicians, and whispered in Ron's ear, "She's your cousin Ron. It should be illegal."  
Ron blinked and went red, "She was at Dumbledor's you turd and she has a boyfriend, Viktor Krum!"  
Ron went over and took a seat next to Harry. Harry waved at Namaria and pointed to the seat on the other side of him.  
Namaria ignored him and went to the back of the class to sit next to Draco. Harry turned around and gave the pair of them death stares.  
Draco waved cherrily back.  
"Where were you last night?" he asked as soon as Namaria sat down.  
Namaria felt a stab of guilt. "Vik turned up and we ended up going flying for the night."  
"Just flying?" he muttered suspesiousely.  
"Did I ever say I was going to dump Vic?"  
"Yes you did!"  
Well, things change. I never thought Vik would come to Hogwarts just to see me."  
"Blaise was right," Draco muttered as he rested his chin against and watched Percy flounce around the classroom looking at the bottom of everyone's cauldrens.  
Once Percy was sure that the bottoms of all the cauldrens were thick enough he held up a steaming vial filled with something that was both blue and foul smelling.  
"Does anyone know what is in this vial?"  
"Something vile," Draco muttered  
Namaria raised her hand before even Hermione, "Tionay Potion"  
"Do you know its uses, Namaria?"  
"It is used during surgery and as a relaxant. One drop puts the user to sleep for 24 hrs."  
"Geek" Draco mumbled. Namaria kicked him under the table.  
"Are you going to kiss it better?" Draco grumbled.  
"I'm sure Blaise would quite happily," she sneered.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood. Did you and the great 'Vik' fight?"   
Namaria glared, "No I had the choice of you or Harry to sit next to."  
Percy walked up and stood infront of Namaria and Draco, "If you two are finished your 'lover's tiff'. Draco would you tell the class what it is made of?"  
Eye of newt, hair of a unicorn, toad gonad and a slice of tripe.  
"Eye of newt, hair of a unicorn, toad gonad and a slice of tripe," Draco said looking suspeciousely at Namaria. Who was inspecting her nails for any signs of scratched polish.  
"Correct Draco," Percy said looking slightly amazed.  
You understand me?  
Of course I can. You don't think you and Viktor are the only telepathics?  
Well yeah I sorta did. Durmstrang isn't renowned for telepathics.  
oh  
"Class you have twenty minutes to prepare a Tionay Potion," Percy said excitedly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Vik can you be back at Hogwarts for the Yule ball?"  
"No"  
"But Vik, I can't go by myself."  
"Get Draco to take you," Viktor sneered.  
"Vik, I don't want to go with Draco."  
"He vant's to go vith you," Viktor looked down at the dirt, "I think ve should break up."  
"WHAT!" Namaria screeched.  
"Ve can't keep sneaking out of vindows to see each other. Allov me to rephrase that. You can't keep sneaking out of vindows to see me."  
"I'll leave school then."  
"No you von't"  
"But Vik I love you."  
"And I love you and ve can still be friends and..."  
Namaria cut in, "Don't you dare say we can still be friends! We are either dating or nothing!"   
"I love you but you don't veally love me," Viktor looked down at his feet.  
"Is this because of Draco or Harry?"  
"No. It's me."  
"It can't just be you. There has to be something wrong with me to be something wrong with you."  
"Fine then. You are to good for me."  
"I can be bad," she pleaded with him.  
"I knov but you'll still be better."  
"Vik be realistic I got expelled from Durmstrang. Who could be more bad?"  
"You're not bad you just act."  
"No Vik I'm bad and I. Vik, I love you. Is this because I wouldn't do anyhing last night?"  
"No of course not!" Viktor gasped.  
"Then why?"  
"I told you before you are just to good for me. You are everything I vill never be."  
"Who cares I love you"  
"You think you love me."  
Namaria slapped him. "Please tell me that knocked some sense into you."  
"I'm leaving in an hour."  
"I'm coming too."  
"No you are not. You are going to finish here at Hogvarts become a fantastic vizard and fall in love with someone like you."  
"Vik, please," she pleaded with him.  
"Go find Draco. He'll make you feel better."  
Namaria spun around and ran away towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco swore from his spot in the window.  
  
* * * 


	3. The Astronomy Tower and Relationships

DISCLAIMER- All Characters used in the story, except Namaria, are the Property of J. R. Rowling and alas I can make no profit from them!!  
  
A/N me again- For al those who think that Namaria and Viktor should get back together I apologise profusely It ain't going to happen. What do you all think of Dumbledor and Madam Pomfrey getting together! Yes I know I'm twisted! All Italics are telepathy between characters!  
And for all you twisted people out there read The DogMan and the Cat by IshtarSindarin! It is such a scream! I Luv Sirius but hey! And the bit about the Racoon is real. me and Ishtar were talking about it on the phone!  
Always remember- You are UNIQUE just like everyone else!  
Luv  
Tabitha  
  
THE ASTRONOMY TOWER AND RELATIONSHIPS.  
  
Viktor Krum stood cemented to the spot. He had just dumped his girlfriend. The same person he had been in love with for nearly five years.   
He looked at the dot that was resceding rapidly into the forest.   
He knew he had to go after her. No he couldn't go after her. She hated him.  
  
"Viktor come on!" Draco screamed as he ran past.  
Viktor watched him run.  
"COME ON!!" Draco screamed. Draco tried to catch up with the dot that was Namaria but discovered she was already to far ahead. She would reach the Forbidden Forest before him.  
"Krum get Dumbledor." Draco screeched before he to was out of Viktors hearing range.  
Viktor turned and ran up the stairs.  
He reached Dumbledor's office and began banging on the door.  
"Victor what's wrong?" Dumbledor asked.  
"Namaria.... forbedden forest..... all..... my fault," Viktor wheezed.  
"Viktor go sit down in my office I'll be with you in a little while," Dumbledor said as he strode out the door.  
Namaria's wolf, shydragon, appeared at Dumbledor's side as he reached te teachers lounge.  
"Everyone, Prepare to go to the Forbidden Forest. Namaria has run off for some reason and has decided that seems like a good place to go."  
The teachers were immediately in an uproar.  
"Get organised. We leave now, Accio Broom," Dumbledor blared, "Madam Pomphrey Viktor is in my office and is in a bit of a state can you deal while.."  
Madam Pomphrey noded her head and left the room.  
The teachers left almost immediately leaving only a few to control the students. Professor Dumbledor was at the head of the pack, weaving in and out of corridors in an attempt to be the first out the door.  
The front doors flew open with a swish of Dumbledors wand and the teachers were out in front of the school.  
"Tally hoe!" Dumbledor screamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Namaria ran until her legs were beyond pain.   
She collapsed in a heap unaware of her surroundings.   
She closed her eyes and felt, almost immediately, a calmness wash over her.   
Something moved in the tree's above her but she was too tired to move or even grab her wand.   
Somewhere far away someone called her name.  
Something sticky covered her as she went into the oblivion of uncosciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco could hear more then see Namaria. She was running hard and if his feelings were anything to go by she would be nearing exhaustion.  
Something black droped out of the tree in front of him.  
He tried to get his wand out of his pocket but it was stuck on his clothes.  
Black legs moved to pick him up and something sticky touched his face.  
He felt his remaining strength edging away. Unconsciousness drew him.   
"Namaria," he called with his remaining strength.  
Darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh your awake"  
Namaria opened her eyes. Everything was too bright.  
"It's me, Viktor"  
The world came into focus and Namaria saw Viktor leaning over her. "Vik were am I?"  
"The infirmary," the voice came from across the room. Viktor turned and glared at Draco, "Well ,Viktor, she is isn't she?"  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" Namaria looked at Draco. His right arm was bandaged and he looked rather pale. "Draco are you okay?" Numaria asked ignoring Viktor.  
Draco looked at Viktor and smirked, "I'll survive. How are you feeling?"  
"Like a herd of Elephants sat on me," Namaria laughed weakly.  
Viktor looked down at Namaria, "Darling iz there anything I can do for you?"  
Namaria looked him straight in the eye, "Yes Vik, there is. Get the fuck out of here."  
"If thatz vhat you want?" Viktor said sadly.  
Namaria looked at her feet, "Yeah, Vik it is exactly what I want!"  
Viktor stood up slowly and left the room.  
Namaria rubbed her eyes in a vain attempt to hide tears.  
Draco stood up as fast as he could and walked over to Namaria. He pulled a hankerchief out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "It's going to be okay Namaria," He sat down on the bed next to her, "Vik is just a dickhead."  
Namaria kept crying. Draco's words did very little to make her feel better.  
"Oh, It's not that bad, is it?," He pulled her up so she was sitting and gave her a hug, "It's Vik's loss, not yours."  
Namaria leaned into his hug.  
The door creaked open and Draco looked up.  
"Draco... Namaria... I apologise profusely. Did I interupt? I would say I'll leave you to it but I need to talk to Namaria so I guess I won't," Dumbledor babbled.  
Draco looked at Professor Dumbledor as if he had grown another head.  
Namaria wiped her eyes a final time and sat up. She looked her uncle right in the eyes, "Uncle what do you want?"  
Professor watched Draco as he slinked back to his own bed, "Nothing much, Just to tell you that Ginny sent you a letter from Durmstrang. Oh and did you see what covered you in web?"  
Namaria looked at her uncle, she was obviousely confused. "Covered me in web?" She asked slowly.  
"Oh yes, when we found you, you were covered in web. Don't worry about it, it is probably nothing. Hagrid's out there looking in to it at the moment," Dumbledor said with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
Draco laughed across the room, "You trust him?"  
Professor Dumbledor ignored Draco's comment.  
"You can go now, Uncle," Namaria said tiredly, "I'm rather tired and I feel like sleeping."  
Oh.. Rats... I can think of hundreds of things much, much more interesting than sleeping. Most of them are more satisfying to....  
Draco.... Fuck off....  
Dumbledor looked down at his neice, "Yes alright then. I think I'll just be leaving."  
Draco pulled a book out of his drawer and began reading. "Oh and Dumbledor, you might want to do something about Viktor Krum," Draco said without even looking up from his book.  
Namaria looked shocked, "Oh, yes, Viktor, Uncle Dumbledor could you please tell him to go back to his quidditch matches, he is really not needed here."  
Dumbledor looked at Namaria and noded as he left the room.  
The last thing Namaria heard before she drifted off to sleep was the quiet evil laugh of Draco.....  
  
***  
  
Namaria grabbed her books and hurried to DaDA. She kicked herself.  
She had Moody again He always found soon reason to give her a detention and she was just adding to his list.  
Draco where are you?  
She didn't really expect a reply but you never knew.  
Namaria, dearest, I'm in Defense against the Dark Arts. You know were you should be.  
Haha. I noticed. I'm working on it I'll be there soon, Promise!  
Namaria ran up the stairs hoping that they didn't decide to move on her. Amazingly they didn't. She opened the door to DaDA and expected to see Moody's eye twitching at her angrily.  
"Open 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection' on page 5 and start taking notes. Notice the effect of the Adava Kedavra on animals and the chance of survival," Moody turned to Namaria and smiled, "The head boy wishes to see you. I believe he is near the Prefects bathroom."  
What's up with Mad eye Moody today?  
Draco's only response to Namaria's thought was a slight shrug of then shoulders.  
Namaria turned to leave the class.  
"Oh and Namaria, Detention for being late."  
Haha. We have detention together again! I got one for spit balls again. Like I would do anything as undignified as that!  
Namaria giggled as she left the class.  
Fred was standing infront of the Prefects Bathroom. He called out to Namaria as he saw her coming, "Ah, Namaria. Madam Pomfrey thinks that your muscle pain counld be fixed by using a nicer bathroom. Nothing beats the Prefects bathroom. The password is Heamatoma*. Now back to class with you."  
Namaria turned around and walked back to class. Rather confused.  
  
***  
  
* A Heamatoma is very simply blood where it isn't supposed to be, eg. a bruise!  
  
A/N- I need more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Astronomy Tower and Bathrobes

Disclaimer- Hey J.R. Rowling owns all the characters except Namaria. I own her!  
  
A/N- Hey its me again! In this chapter Namaria and Draco start to get their lives together! It's slightly dirty but nothing worth getting Ur nickers in a knot over! I think that is all that needs to be said. i did have Italics for thought but my comp crashed and now everything has to be done in notepad! ek! And for the record this is not a Smut fic. References are made but nothing will be written!!!  
Always remember- God loves you which proves he has a great sense of humur!  
Luv  
Tabitha  
  
THE ASTRONOMY TOWER AND BATHROBES  
  
The Prefects Bathroom was empty except for Draco. Namaria wondered how he had discovered the password. It didn't really matter.  
Draco was in the bath, leaning back on a cushion. His eyes were closed and he looked like a sleeping angel. A nude angel but an Angel none the less.   
Namaria striped off as quietly as she could and stepped gracefully into the bath.  
"Did Viktor get this treatment when you were dating him?" Draco asked opening one eye.  
"Only once but it wasn't in the Prefect's Bathroom," she said with an empty headed giggle.  
Draco smirked, "Then he doesn't know what he is missing out on?"  
The Protrait opened and George stood in the opening holding his towel.  
"Namaria.... Draco?" he looked around, "Gawd... Did I interupt? Namaria you didn't? With.... Draco?"  
"Yes, you most assuredly did interupt and No we didn't," Draco stated hiding his embaressment well.  
Namaria stood their staring at her cousin.  
"I think I'll leave," George said eventually. He turned around quickly and closed the portrait behind him.  
"That was eventful," Draco said with a laugh, "I could almost swear Weasley looked jealous!"  
Namaria turned a rather vibrant shade of red, "Draco are you trying to sweet talk me?"  
Draco splashed at Namaria playfully, "Believe me, you are already sweet enough!"  
They rather quickly forgot about Georges Interuption and decided to just enjoy their bath.  
Draco climbed out of the bath and pulled on a bath robe. He sat down on the side of the bath watching Namaria do laps of it. The bath was probably better described as a shallow Olympic pool.  
"Done yet?" Draco asked silkily.  
Namaria climbed out of teh bath and went looking for her towel.  
"Looking for this?" Draco held her towel high above his head, "This really won't do!" He shook his head in disdain, "Accio Bathrobe."  
A pink bathrobe went flying into his hands. It had small, silver, embrodeired leaves all over it. He held it out for Namaria to out on.  
Namaria was shocked at how skinpy it was. She then remembered that she had been swimming nude with him but a few momewnts before. She shivered from the cold and Draco leaned forward and put his arms around her.  
Namaria smiled inspite of the cold. "This feels very right," she whispered.  
Draco leaned forward and kissed her gently.  
The Portrait opened again and this time Fred stood in the opening looking shocked. "Oh my God. Shit! I thought George was lying again! Gawd did I interupt?"  
Draco and Namaria ignored him and continued to pash!  
"Stop it now! The pair of you just stop! Back to your respective Dorms immediately!" Fred said as the headboy in him took over.  
Draco raised his middle finger in a rather rude gesture of defiance and continued to kiss Namaria.  
"Twenty points form Slytherin for being out of your Dorm after curfew and another twenty for ignoring Head Boy," Fred shouted looking at his cousin and her partner in crime who had only stoped to breath.  
Fred stepped forward and pulled his cousin forcibly off Draco. "This is totally unacceptable!" He said as he pushed Draco into teh bath, "Off to bed now, Namaria."  
Namaria blew Draco a kiss and then climbed out the portrait.  
Draco stood up and got out of the bath. He muttered something under his breath and his bathrobe was suddenly dry.  
Fred glared at Draco, "you and Namaria didn't?"  
"Of course we did,' Draco said as he aimed a smirk in Fred's direction.  
Fred back and looked more than slightly shocked. "For your sake you better be lying," he sneered.  
"Only a tiny bit!" Draco said as he opened the portrait and stepped outside.  
  
***  
  
Namaria walked into the dining hall in her usual hipsters and tanktop.  
She looked up and caught Draco's eyes. He smiled. He pushed Blaise out of the seat next to him and Namaria sat down. Draco's hand went possesively round her waist.  
"How are you this morning, sweetheart?" Draco asked ignoring the raised eyebrows from the majority of the Slytherins.  
"Fine and, Draca, about last night..." Namaria started.  
"You were great! You have a fantastic body!" Draco said with an evil smile.  
All of the Slytherin's eyebrows were now equal with the roof.  
Draco Malfoy, what are you up too?  
Just a little bit of fun!  
Draco leant over and started kissing Namaria.  
"Ow," she muttered under her breath.  
"What darling?"  
"Someone just kicked me in the leg."  
Blaise, who now sat opposite Namaria, looked at an very interesting bit of the wall.  
"I'll kiss it better," Draco looked sincere.  
"I think I'll survive," Namaria glared at Blaise.  
"are we still on for tonight?" Draco asked in an innocent voice and Crabbe chocked on some orange juice.  
Draco are we going to Hogsmeade tonight?  
Yeah, lets go get drunk!  
"Of course we are! Would I ever let you down? I love you to much to do that tp you Draco!" Namaria leaned over and gave Draco a little kiss on the cheek, "See you in Potions."  
Namaria stood up to leave the table. Draco caught her arm and pulled her down to give her a kiss on the lips.  
He let her go. "Sure Namaria, see you in Potions."  
As soon as Namaria was out of hearing distance, Slytherins crowded around Draco asking questions.  
"Who is she?"  
"Last night?"  
"Tonight?"  
Draco leaned back on his chair with a satisfied smile on his face. He looked very much like the cat that got the cream.  
  
***  
  
Draco this is almost to easy.  
Come on, Namaria, lets see who looks jealous.  
Namaria walked into Potions with her hair messy and one strap of her tanktop hanging off her shoulder.  
Percy looked annoyed, "Namaria is there a reason why you are late to Potions again?"  
"Oh yeah me..... and Draco were......... um..... Talking and..... er yeah. I think he'll be along in a...... um..... minute," Namaria took her seat at the back of the classroom. Draco now would be a very good time!  
The door opened again and Draco stood their. His usually perfect, silver hair was askew. If you could judge him form his hair it wouldn't be surprising if you mistook him for a silver haired Harry. The buttons on his shirt were all uneven and his shoes were on the wrong feet.  
"Draco Malfoy is their a reason why you are so late to Potions?" Percy's ears were a vibrant shade of bright red.  
"I was..... Namaria and I.... That is.... I was.... Having a shower," Draco looked ar Namaria and grined goofily.  
"Draco and Namaria see me after class."  
Namaria who looks jealous?  
Well Draco, Namaria started as she set about straightening all of Draco's buttons, Blaise looks fit to kill me, Harrys green, Ron is definetely in shock Lavender wants me dead, Neville looks confused and Seamas just looks embaressed.  
Yeah poor Seamas he's almost good at Quidditch.  
Draco Malfoy did you just say something nice about someone else?  
I say nice things about you all the time!  
Yeah, but, um, just don't worry about it!  
Did you see Hermione? If looks could kill I would be giving you CPR about now!  
How sweet Draco! You would be willing to give me CPR?  
I bet I would have to fight off more than half the guys in this class for the right to give you CPR!  
You sweet talker!  
Don't I know it.  
The last of Draco's button's were straight and Namaria turned to start her Potions work.  
  
***  
  
Namaria threw her cauldren into her bag and stalked out of Potions, not even waiting for Percy to dismiss the class.  
"Namaria, I wanted to talk to you and Draco," Percy looked fit to rip Namaria to pieces. Namaria ignored him and kept walking, "Namaria stop right now! I said STOP!" Percy screeched. He stared at Namarias back as she walked through the door and down the passage.  
"Percy, I think you should leave her alone," Draco shook his head sadly.   
"Leave her alone? She just ignored me! A Professor!"  
"She was talking to Viktor Krum."  
Percy stoped in his tracks and looked at Draco. He was shocked to discover his face drawn, "You really love her don't you?"  
Draco shook his head and refused to answer.  
"Anyway. Would you care to explain the stunt you to pulled at the start of class?"  
"What stunt?" Draco lied between his teeth.  
"That stunt that.... Oh don't worry just do not ever be late for Potions ever again or I'll give the pair of you Detention for the rest of the year!"  
Draco looked at Percy, "You say that as if it were a threat?"  
"When I was here it was. Most definetely was," Percy shook his head and turned his back which told Draco knew he was free to leave.  
"It wasn't a stunt," Draco mumbled as he walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
Namaria slammed the door that led to the girls dorm. She stood infront of the fire and waited for Viktor to appear.  
The fire flared and Biktor was standing infront og her, "Namaria I think ve really need to talk."  
Namaria walked up to Viktor and slapped him, hard, across the cheek, "I'm done you can go now!"  
"Namaria I still love you," Viktor looked wretched.  
"Well I don't love you. I'm Late for Care of Magical Creatures, so goodbye!" Namaria snarled as she grabed her books and stormed out the Dorm.  
  
***  
A/N so what do U fink? Pleaz Pleaz Pleaz Review!!!!! 


End file.
